Butterfly: The Continued Story
by theinfinitexsadness
Summary: You already know how it started. What's next for this struggling musician and the girl who claimed his heart? Continued from my oneshot, be sure to read that first. E/B, All Human. Rated M for adult themes.
1. To Wish Impossible Things

**Butterfly: The Continued Story by theinfinitexsadness**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, the songs used in this fic are ****_not _****mine, I'm just borrowing them for their outstanding lyrical content.**

**Ask and you shall receive! Due to the positive response that my one shot received, and the (playful) threatening messages, I've decided to extend this story. I can't guarantee how long it's going to be, but I'm going to try to make it as long as I can. Thank you so much to those who read my one shot and enjoyed it enough to encourage me to keep it going. You guys are awesome!**

****If you're planning on reading this and you haven't read my one shot, you may want to do that first. It's in EPOV and it's the beginning.****

* * *

**-CHAPTER 1-**

**BPOV**

I hate the 12-7 shift. I mean seriously, I don't understand why the diner is open 24 hours. The only customers we seldom get in the middle of the night are those that are passing through and taking a break from driving. When I work the graveyard shift, I'm usually sitting on a stool and reading, or sometimes I bring my laptop and surf the internet. I've told my mother countless times that we should just close at midnight, but she insists that we stay open. This diner means everything to her, it always has. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Cope passed away, she's been determined to keep that place running just like they always did— with friendly service, 24 hours a day. It also keeps her busy and her mind preoccupied, keeping her thoughts and worries off my father who's in Afghanistan right now. I don't really like to think about it much. It hurts to think that something could happen to him. Sure, we don't have the typical father-daughter relationship, and we've never really been that close, but I still can't help but feel worried.

My father is, without a doubt, your typical army man. With that being said, it shocks most people when I say that I had a normal childhood and adolescence. I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen, although it's not like I did much of that anyway. My curfew was midnight, but that wasn't a big deal because I didn't go to parties. The majority of my adolescence was spent indoors, listening to records. Truthfully, I'd never done anything spontaneous in my life until just over a year ago. The night I met _him_. Eddie Cullen.

Not a day goes by where I don't think about that night.

Breaking Twilight is a pretty well-known band, and not to sound like a major hipster, but I knew about them before they were famous. They were a local band from Seattle, and I had always seen their posters around the city. I went to one of their very first shows and bought their EP. After they dropped their original lead singer, they brought in a new guy. This guy was unlike any other lead singer I'd ever seen or heard. He had the stage presence and vocals of Eddie Vedder, and the energy of Axel Rose…without all the drugs and woman-beating. To say that I fell in love with him is an understatement; there was just something about him that made me believe in music in a way that I could never explain. I could tell that he was passionate about music, and he wasn't just in it for the money. I loved that about him.

My best friend Angela's dad is a music producer. He managed to get us two front row tickets, as well as backstage V.I.P. passes to meet and greet the band. Mr. Weber is very much like a second father to me, and Angela and I have been friends since we were in diapers. We've both been through so much together and I'm absolutely certain that I would be lost without her. Normally, that concert would have been a cool experience, but that night was so much more than that. I was going to meet my favourite band— the band that got me through the tough times.

* * *

_"Come on, Bella, why else do you think I got these backstage passes?" _

_"I'm nervous, Ang, and I don't know why."_

_She laughed, pulling me into the V.I.P. line. "You're going to meet your idol, Bells. You're going to meet the guy that you've been perpetually in love with for years. It's normal for you to be nervous."_

_The bouncer checked our laminated passes and let us through. "Down the hall to your left, behind the curtain. The band should be out momentarily. Have fun, ladies."_

_The butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. What would I even say to the guy that he hasn't already heard? No, that doesn't matter. I'm not here to impress the guy, I'm here to tell him that he's touched my life; I'm here to tell him that he's accomplished what he set out to do. Probably in much less coherent words and between a lot of stutters, but the intent is there at least. God, I'm such a klutz. _

_I hear the crowd go wild and the adrenaline starts pumping through me. One by one, they all came out. First was the bass player, Emmett. Attached to his arm was a beautiful blonde, who I could only assume was his girlfriend, judging by her disposition. After Emmett was the lead guitarist, Jasper. I remembered reading an article in the paper about a terrible car accident that occurred. As it turned out, the girl who died was not only Jasper's girlfriend, but Eddie's sister. Since then, Jasper has been living the rock star life, immersing himself in every bottle of Jack Daniels and every woman he can find. Next to follow was their drummer, Jake. _

_Last, but definitely not least, comes Eddie in all his glory. That man was a thousand times more attractive in person. Seeing him in the flesh ignited a certain fire in me, and in that moment, all inhibitions were thrown out the window. My pulse quickened and I started to get hot. I guessed that this was how a groupie felt, except this was different. This wasn't me being a bimbo that wanted to sleep with the band. This was me wanting to offer myself as a token of my admiration. Sounds insane, right? I had to at least rationalize my feelings before I attempted to go through with it._

_I met all of the band members. Emmett was a very nice guy, almost like a big brother type. His clearly territorial girlfriend never left his side. I knew she was sizing me up while I talked to him. I made it clear that I had no interest in being a home wrecker, and her demeanour softened a bit and she became more welcoming. Meeting Jasper was interesting enough. He was pretty drunk and seemed interested in what I was saying, though he also seemed interested in what was down my shirt. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Jake was a nice guy too, like Emmett. I didn't want to bring up the rumours of his alleged overdose a little while back, so I settled for discussing his favourite drummers. We shared a common interest there, as we both idolize Neil Peart, John Bonham and Keith Moon as iconic drummers. I'm pretty sure he was interested in me but I showed no signs of it being mutual…I hope._

_When my eyes landed on Eddie, he was already looking at me and our eyes locked. He looked at me from across the room and grinned a sort of crooked smile. His smile was infectious and it made me weak at the knees. Taking a swig of his beer, he walked over without shame. _

_"Hey there," he said, and I was frozen for a moment. I said nothing, just blushed and stared at him, wondering for a moment if what was happening was real._

_"Hi, my name is Bella," I said, finally finding my voice. I extended my hand and he took it cordially._

_"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said with a panty-dropping smile. Oh, the things that smile did to me._

_"I'm, um… I'm a really big fan of yours. I really enjoy the music you write. Your last album got me through my grandmother's death…well, I know you must hear that all the time…" Dear god, could I have sounded anymore pathetic? He looked amused, though._

_"That really means a lot, Bella, and I'm very sorry for your loss." I looked up at him in awe for a second, admiring how sincere he sounded. "Would you like to hear a new song that I wrote? We can go to my room, my hotel is just across the street." He looked…nervous. But yet, so sure at the same time._

_I bit my lip and thought about it for a moment. I remember thinking "this could either be the smartest thing I've ever done, or the dumbest." All the while there was a voice inside my head chanting to me, saying…"do it, Bella, live a little."_

_"Sure, I'd love to." I said, and he put his beer down and lead the way._

_We made it to his hotel room, and I immediately felt like a groupie. I felt like Pamela Des Barres, except I wasn't about to partake in a steamy love affair with Jimmy Page…to me, Eddie Cullen was better._

_Upon entering the room, he motioned for me to take a seat while he brought out his acoustic guitar. Was his plan really to serenade me? I mean, let's face it, he was way past that. I was a sure thing. __The song was light and his voice sounded angelic._

_Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds  
Dreaming aloud_

_Things just won't do without you, matter of fact  
Oh oh ooh  
I'm on your back  
I'm on your back  
Oh oh ooh  
I'm on your back_

_If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more  
Weren't you adored?_

_I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
Oh oh ooh  
I'm on your back_

_If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you_

_Another heart is cracked in two  
I'm on your back_

_I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
Oh oh ooh  
I'm on your back  
I'm on your back  
Oh oh ooh  
I'm on your back_

_If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me  
I'm walking after you_

_"Wow, that was beautiful. You're such a powerful writer. I've been such a huge fan of yours over the years. I missed your last show here and I made sure to catch this one. I'm glad I did."_

_"I'm glad you did too, Bella." I blushed, and he smiled so genuinely._

_"Is that song going to get onto an album? It's so…compelling." _

_He shrugged. "I don't know, every time I write something really meaningful, I feel like it loses it's value when it's publicized, you know? Or maybe, I guess I've just lost the interest in doing what I do. The whole rock star thing is getting a little old for me. I want more than that."_

_"Just because you're a famous musician doesn't mean you have to play the part of the rock star. You're great at what you do; you inspire so many people. Surely that must bring you happiness."_

_"It does, believe me. My fans are the only reason why I'm still doing this. I just…don't have any inspiration left."_

_It was silent for a moment, and I took that as my cue. I couldn't help myself as I leaned forward, and he followed._

_"Yes you do," I whispered. I leaned forward and kissed him. It was like no other kiss I've ever experienced; it was pure electricity humming between us and he moaned silently. _

_"Bella…we don't have to do this. This isn't why I brought you here, I just wanted to get to know you—" I silenced him with another kiss._

_When I pulled away, he looked…nervous, but very curious. I shook my head and smirked at him._

_"I want to."_

_Apparently that was all he needed._

_He laid me down gently on the bed, kissing me lightly, moving down towards my neck. The way he made me feel was something out of this world; I felt as if we were specifically made for each other, and that this was more than just sex. He chanted my name over and over again. It was music to my ears._

_"Oh, Bella…so soft, so perfect…" His words made me melt. _

_He undressed me slowly, intimately, as if he was unwrapping God's gift to him; that's what I felt like in his arms. He replaced my clothing with kisses inch by inch, gasping at new found areas of my body. Once I was exposed to him, he grinned wickedly for a moment, then moved down my body until he reached the centre of my desire. His tongue worked me over in ways I could never imagine and his lips wrapped around my throbbing clit. I looked down for a moment and our eyes locked. The look in his eyes was all it took for me to explode as my fingers tightened considerably in his hair. I barely had time to recover before he was back up and kissing my neck again and palming my breasts. I urgently clawed at his clothing, needing to feel his skin against mine._

_When he was finally naked with me, I moaned at how good we felt together. I could feel how hard he was, how much he needed me too. He lined himself up with my opening, sliding himself up and down a few times, coating himself in me. I needed him so badly, and I told him so._

_He entered me slowly, almost as if he was memorizing every inch of me._

_"Mmm, Eddie…ah, you feel so good." I had to tell him, I had to let him know how good this was for me too._

_"You're so beautiful, Bella…you're perfect…mmm, my Bella…" His words set me on fire. I increased the movement of my hips, needing more of him. He sped up the pace, but not too fast. His thrusts became hard and urgent, and so incredibly perfect for what I needed from him. I felt as though he was claiming my body with his hard thrusts._

_"I don't know where you came from, but I've never felt the way you make me feel." I moaned in response, very close to falling over the edge. He interlocked his fingers with mine and leaned his forehead against mine while he stared into my very soul. I saw a mix of many emotions, and it was right there when I figured it out: some how, some way, I had fallen in love with him._

_"Cum with me, beautiful, I need to feel you. Cum for me…" _

_And that's all it took. _

_After coming down from our high, he shifted his weight off of me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to him tightly. It felt so completely right and I wasn't going to question it._

_Then, as I was drifting to sleep, a thought occurred to me. _

_It was brief, but I had to wonder— would he be here when I woke up?_

_Waking up was the hard part. When my brain realized that I was, in fact, awake, I refused to open my eyes. I was scared to know the outcome of last night. I didn't want to open my eyes and not have him here, but at the same time, I would understand. I wanted to avoid that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I kept my eyes closed, pretending that he was still here, clutching to the memory of him. My body was sexually satisfied, but my heart was a whole other story._

_My little moment was effectively ruined by a knock, and one word: "Housekeeping…"_

_I was forced to open my eyes, and just like I feared, he was gone._

* * *

Sighing out loud, my heart suddenly starts to ache. It's been quite a while since I've thought about that night, and that morning, so accurately. I had always heard stories about people falling in love upon meeting, but I always thought it was impossible. The idea of being _in love _with someone before actually getting to know them, in my opinion, was absolutely ridiculous. Clearly this was before I met Eddie.

I push the thought out of my head as I get ready for work. I should probably get going; my mother's probably exhausted. I toss a notebook and my laptop into my unnecessarily large bag, putting a sweater on top in case any rain would get through. I lock up and head out to my car, trying hard to not get drenched by the rain. I start my car, waiting for it to warm up a bit and turn the radio on.

_"You're listening to KISW, your number one rock radio station, coming straight to you from Seattle, Washington. This next song is the second single off of Breaking Twilight's latest album. When this single was released, we sat down with the band's frontman, Eddie Cullen. He was hesitant to talk about the song, but he said that it was written for someone very special. His publicist let it slip that he wrote it for an ex-girlfriend of his whom he loved very much. Well, our hearts go out to you, dude. Keep on rockin'. Here we go, hope you guys enjoy…"_

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no  
Once again_

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade... _

The tears spill down my face, as much as I tried to avoid it.

_I just don't understand why he didn't stay._

_He's famous, you idiot. _

_You stupid, stupid little girl._

_So naive._

The thought crosses my mind that he may have written that song for me, but that would be impossible. I was a one night stand; a conquest. Plus, they just said that he wrote it for his ex-girlfriend.

_This is ridiculous, I need to stop this._

Pulling out of my parking space, I change the radio station and I'm metaphorically slapped in the face by Robert Smith's haunting voice and piercing lyrics.

_Yup, this works. Just in time for Bella's pity party. Shit…I'm going to be late._

The rain somehow got heavier, and my windshield wipers are struggling to keep up with it. It's an absolute mess out here. It rains a lot here in Seattle, but this hard? It hasn't rained this hard in a while. Now I'm absolutely positive that no one's going to be coming in tonight. Another night of sitting in an empty diner, drinking coffee.

_"It was the sweetness of your skin,  
it was the hope of all we might have been  
that fills me with the hope to wish impossible things... _

_…But now the sun shines cold and all the sky is grey  
the stars are dimmed by clouds and tears  
and all I wish is gone away… "_

I pull into the parking space closest to the door. I know for a fact that my mother will make a comment about my being late. Well, actually, she'll understand if she knows what's going on out here._ That doesn't matter, as long as you got here safely,_ I know she'll say. Either way, I'm not in the mood to deal with her right now. Taking out my iPod, I shove it in my pocket, under my jacket and place my headphones into my ears. Pulling up my hood to keep my hair as dry as possible, I open the door and puddle jump my way to the door of the diner. I keep my eyes to the floor and the music playing in my ears is taking care of the rest as I make my way behind the counter and into the back room.

I plop my stuff down on the table, taking off my jacket and adjusting myself.

"Izzy, there you are!" My mom sings happily.

"Yep, here I am," I say, perhaps a little too bitterly."Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, honey. Don't worry about it, as long as you got here safely, that's all I care about…you know that." _Told you— that's how well I know my mother._

"How's it been tonight? I'm guessing pretty dead, right?" I attempt to make light conversation, despite my now sour mood.

"Yeah, basically. Is everything okay, hun?" _Mommy radar strikes again._

"I'm just in a bit of a crappy mood. I…the rain, it's just bringing me down, I guess. I'm okay," I force a smile and she drops the Spanish Inquisition.

"Well, I'm going to go, you're good here?" I nod. "Well, good. There's a lovely young man out there who's been keeping me company for the last little while. I think you'd be interested to know who it is…" A little mischievous grin forms on her face and I roll my eyes.

"Mom, I swear to god, I have no plans on getting back together with Mike, okay? Now, I know you liked him, but he was just—"

"Oh, honey, believe me, this is better than Michael, _trust me_." She grabs her coat and purse and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye honey."

I sigh out loud as she leaves the room, and I untangle my iPod from my coat. I'm going to need this tonight.

I don't want to be a bitch but I really don't care who's here, I just want to be left alone. I walk out of the back room, feeling a presence, but ignoring it. My back is immediately to him as I plug my iPod into the docking station and tie my hair up in a quick ponytail. _Right, I should probably at least talk to the guy._

So, I attempt it.

"I hope my mother wasn't too terrible of company, she tends to get a little carried away sometimes," I say, and I only hear a gasp come from behind me. My curiosity gets the better of me as I turn around, where I'm staring into the eyes of Eddie Cullen.

"Bella…" The sound of my name coming from his lips still makes me quiver.

He stands up from his stool right away, causing me to jump a bit. I'm completely frozen and I don't know what to do. He looks down at a notebook in front of him, and back up to me. He moves his hand towards it and moves it, ever so slowly, towards me. He's studying my face, looking for any kind of reaction; I won't give him one, other than shock.

Before this gets anymore awkward, he speaks first.

"I wrote you a song."

* * *

**There it is, in BPOV. I figured that would be the easiest way to start this off. The next chapter will be in EPOV, and I haven't decided yet whether or not I'm going to alternate the point of views, or just leave it as EPOV. I feel like writing it in EPOV will give me more of a challenge, seeing as I'm not a guy. It's a bit hard to write the point of view of the opposite gender. Feel free to let me know what you think.**

**_Songs featured in this chapter:_**

**_Walking After You - Foo Fighters  
Dear God - Avenged Sevenfold  
To Wish Impossible Things - The Cure_**

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**xo**


	2. Please Don't Go

**-CHAPTER 2-**

_"...When you fell, you fell towards me_

_When you crashed in the clouds,  
__You found me _

_Oh, please don't go _  
_I want you so _  
_I can't let go _  
_For I lose control_

_Get these left-handed lovers out of your way _  
_They look hopeful but you, you should not stay _  
_If you want me to break down and give you the keys _  
_I can do that but I can't let you leave..."_

-Barcelona

* * *

**EPOV**

_"I wrote you a song…"_

She looks down at my notebook as if it's going to bite her. Her head drops, her eyes roaming all over the floor seemingly searching for an answer down there. Her thought process is on overload and she refuses to speak.

"Bella…"

Her head snaps back up to me and still, nothing. Silence— which is completely understandable considering I was a complete dick to her. I can't imagine what she must think of me.

_She doesn't want to see me. _

I nod my head at the thought. She furrows her brows curiously as I move to pack up my things.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can see I'm making you uncomfortable. I didn't know you'd be here, I…" I trail off, as her eyes continue to stare. Gathering my things, I turn around to leave.

"I'll leave, I'm sorry."

"No!" She yells, and I stop. Happily, albeit a bit startled, I turn around trying really hard to fight the smirk that's forming on my face.

"I-I mean, don't go. You don't have to go."

"Good to hear that you've found your voice," I say humorously as I sit back down.

"Can I, um, get you anything? Coffee? Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" I can tell she's nervous as she's shuffling a bunch of things around behind the counter.

I look down at my empty plate and half-full cup of coffee, then back up to her. Chuckling, I shake my head.

"I think I'm good. There is _one_ thing I want though."

She looks back up to me, raising her eyebrows. I get up off my stool and walk around to the open space that leads to where she is behind the counter.

"May I?" I ask, and she nods hesitantly, frozen in place.

I walk through and slowly up to her, careful of my every move and fully conscious of the fact that she might knee me in a very sensitive place. When I see no sign of aggression, I pull her into my arms for a hug. She hugs me back instantly and I can feel her heart pounding erratically against my chest. In this moment I'm not a rock star, but a man holding his most prized possession— and I'm not talking about my guitar.

"Relax, Bella," I whisper, and she does. She doesn't pull away and neither do I. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of her in my arms. I've missed her so much. I fully admit that right now I want nothing more than to kiss her and rip her clothes off and show her how much I've missed her. But obviously, I won't do that.

I hear her sniffle and I immediately pull away to see her face. She's crying…_I made her cry._

"Oh, Bella…please don't cry…" I feel terrible. I want to kick my own ass for being responsible for her tears.

"Happy tears, Eddie."

"Ed_ward,_" I correct her. She looks up at me questioningly and I wipe her tears away with my thumbs.

"Eddie is my stage name."

_I have to make things right._

I take a step back and hold my hand out for her to take.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

She smiles faintly and shakes my hand.

"Bella Swan. I'm a huge fan of yours, Edward." My heart swells at her calling me by my real name.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Bella." She blushes and I'm instantly taken back in memory to the first time I ever saw her blush. I love knowing that I still do that to her.

"So," she puts her hands in her pockets, trying to be nonchalant. "I assume you're just passing through town then?" I feel a slight jab in my heart at her words.

_Fix it, Edward._

"Actually, I'm playing a show in a couple of days, and I'm supposed to be wrapping up the tour in a couple of weeks. But my manager's going to be very displeased with me when I tell him that I have reason to stay in Seattle indefinitely."

Her forehead drops and a smile graces her beautiful face. "Really?"

"Listen, I know we have a lot to talk about, but you have to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I last saw you. I was an asshole for leaving you, but I wasn't lying when I told you that I've never felt the way that you make me feel. I've missed you so much. I can't get your face out of my mind, or your scent. I just…without you, nothing feels right. Can we talk?"

She nods, clearly taken aback and I go to my seat on the other side of the counter.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she says.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I left. I know that it's a shitty excuse, but I was scared. I didn't know how to navigate how I was feeling and I felt like I wasn't good enough for you— actually, I still feel like that. I've never met anyone who's had an impact on my life like you have. But don't think for a second that I didn't feel it, that…connection. I wanted to wake you up by kissing you all over and I wanted to bring you breakfast and just be with you all day. I knew as soon as I got on the bus that morning that I'd made the wrong decision and I haven't been the same since. When I first saw you, I was…_fuck_, it's going to sound so lame, but I was drawn to you, Bella. There was something about you that made me want to throw all of my cards on the table for the chance to even be next to you, to talk to you…"

She leans forward on the counter, her eyes looking downward, absorbing my every word. After a moment, she speaks.

"I was so confused after that night…I didn't know what to do. I woke up to housekeeping trying to come into the room. When she came in, she took one look at me and just knew what had happened. She saw the look on my face, the sheer horror of being just another one night stand…" I wince at her words, and I can tell by the tone of her voice that that she's going to let me have it. All of her emotions are going to come out— and I deserve every punch that she's going to throw at me, metaphorically or otherwise.

"You know what happened that morning, Edward? She sat down beside me and pulled me in for a hug. I sobbed into her chest and she rocked me back and forth. After I was done and my face was all puffy, she brought me breakfast. She told me that any man who makes a woman cry anything except happy tears is not a real man— a real man would be there to wipe your tears, not be the one to cause them in the first place."

_What can I possibly say to that? _

"So, after that night, I accepted what happened. I accepted the fact that what I felt wasn't what I thought it was and I buried it. I carried on with my life, though every time I heard your name or heard you on the radio, I'd die a little bit on the inside. I felt used, Eddi— _Edward_. I couldn't get it through my head, why you'd said all of those beautiful things to me and why you didn't stay. I ran myself into the ground with wonder, until one day I read an article that you were apparently dating Nikki Reed." _Wait…what?_ "…and I know that most gossip magazines are full of crap, but you can't really blame me for being skeptical."

"Bella, you do know that Nikki Reed is married, right?"

Her forehead drops and I snicker a bit.

"She's a really fun person to hang out with and we have mutual friends, but I never dated her…or _anyone_."

"Oh."

She says nothing for a moment.

"I hated you for a really long time. I felt used and I felt like an idiot. In fact, I felt like a groupie. Then I got to the point that it even hurt too much to hate you, so I just…tortured myself with thoughts like…maybe I wasn't good enough or something."

"Bella, you _are_ good enough. You're everything. It's _me _who's not good enough." Her facial expression instantly changes to that of awe.

_What did she feel that night? Did she fall in love with me too? _

After a long silence, she speaks again.

"But now that you're back…and after what you've told me, I…" she trails off, and such as my life, my phone rings.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but—"

"No, it's fine," she says, walking towards the back room "go ahead, I'll give you some privacy."

"Hello?" I answer, in a not so nice tone. I might as well have said _this better be good._

"Ed, man! Where are you?" Emmett. "The storm's getting really bad and Aro just got here. He wanted to go over some shit and he's pissed that you're not here."

"Yeah, well…I'm out." I say.

"Edward…" he says, effectively turning on his brotherly concerned voice. I hear the sound of a door closing, indicating that he is alone. "Look, you know Aro will have your head if you don't show up. I understand that you're going through some stuff right now but _you_ have to understand—"

"I found her, Emmett." I say, cutting him off.

Silence.

"Bella?"

I nod, even though he can't see me. "Yeah. I don't know how or why, but I found her. I came to our old high school hangout and it just so happens that she works here. I don't want to leave right now, can you understand that?"

"Well, of course. I'm not made of stone, Edward. Look…I know how much that girl means to you, so I'll…_god, _I'll just tell him that you're visiting mom and dad, okay? He won't be happy about it but he can't say anything because it's family, alright? Go spend some time with your girl…unless she tries to rip your balls off, in which she's completely in the right to do so."

I laugh out loud at the irony of his statement; that's Rosalie talking right there. He's so whipped. And I'm not entirely sure how the excuse of visiting my parents at this time of night will pan out, but I guess it's all I've got.

"Thanks, Em. I owe you." I say sincerely.

"Nah, man. I'm your brother. I just hope you finally get some happiness in your life, bro."

I hear the sound of a door opening, and his tone changes completely. Aro must be there now.

"Alright, Ed, say hi to mom and dad for me? Tell them I wish I could make it to Aunt Lizzie's birthday tomorrow but I'm just too busy. See ya." He hangs up. As much as Emmett gets on my nerves sometimes, he really is a great brother.

Bella walks out as I put my phone down. I realize that my notebook is gone from the counter and she's holding it in her hands.

"I, uh…sorry about that, that was my brother. My manager is pissed that I'm not at the hotel with the rest of the band, so my brother said he'll cover for me."

Her eyes go a bit wide. "Edward, I don't want to get you into trouble. If you have to go, then you should go—"

"I'd rather be here with you," I say honestly. She blushes a bit and nods.

"Listen," she starts, "I'm sorry for almost blowing up at you. I mean, before your phone went off. I just…"

"I deserved every word of it, Bella."

She hands me my book and I swear I see a hint of tears threatening to come out.

"Come here," she says softly, barely above a whisper.

I do what she says, moving around the counter to stand in front of her.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" She doesn't say it angrily. She wants an absolution; she wants to be sure of my intentions before she lets herself feel what she's feeling. Her big, brown, innocent eyes are piercing into mine, making herself completely vulnerable to me. _God, I love this girl._

Not wanting to scare her with the intensity of my feelings, I hold back slightly, but tell her how I feel.

"I want everything. I want to take a break from music for a while and be with you, that's all. It's too hard being on the road and flying around the world knowing that you exist and I'm not with you. I know I could never truly tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted the last time we were together, but I…_fuck_, Bella…" _Don't tell her you love her, it's too soon. _"I just don't have the strength to be without you anymore. This past year I was the empty shell of a man, constantly thinking about _you_. I'm not trying to creep you out, I promise. I just want you to know that you were never just a one night stand to me. You've always been more, _so much more._ I just…want to be with you."

Tears of relief spill down her beautiful face and she whispers, ever so softly, "I want that too. I always have."

I can't hold back my smile as I grab her face and kiss her with everything in me. This is more than a kiss— this is a promise. I hold her to me tightly and she opens her mouth to let me in. I've missed kissing this girl and I can't believe that I'm getting another chance to. She is exactly how I remember her. Kissing her is something I would never get tired of.

_Her lips were made to kiss mine._

She reaches up to grasp the hair at the back of my neck and our kiss is starting to get heated. As much as I'd love to take her right here, right now, I won't do that. I know she can feel how hard I am, she's moaning when her stomach comes into contact with it.

And, because life loves interrupting my happy moments, the phone rings again. Only this time, it's not my phone, it's Bella's. With much reluctance and a very loud groan, Bella pulls away to answer the phone.

"Hello? Hey, mom…what? I can barely hear you. Hang on a sec, I'll put you on speaker phone."

_"Izzy, can you hear me?"_

"Yeah, mom. You're on speaker phone. It's the only way I could hear you."

_"Okay. Listen, honey, the storm's getting worse. I just watched the weather report and they say that high winds are coming. I want you to close down and go home. There's no point of you staying there all night."_

"Alright, mom. I'll text you when I get home, alright?"

_"Okay dear, drive safely! I love you!"_

"Love you too, mom, bye."

Putting her phone back on the counter, she saunters back over to me and kisses me again, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"So, I guess you're going home then," I say, and she can sense the disappointment in my voice.

She nods with a smile, kissing me again. She pulls away and smiles wider.

"And you're coming with me."

_Well, if you're going to twist my arm..._

* * *

For a small studio apartment, Bella's got a really nice place. It's not too small, just enough for her and maybe a second person. I scowl at the thought of her living with another guy. As it appears, though, she lives on her own. Her place is dimmed, mostly lit by small lamps and the candles that she's currently lighting. One wall is made up entirely of bricks, which I think makes the place look a little more…edgy. It definitely looks like a place that Bella would live in.

"It's not much, but it's home," she says.

"I like it," I say honestly, "I _really_ like it."

"Thanks. Do you want a towel? Your hair is dripping wet," she says with a slight laugh. She hands me the towel and watches as I towel my head, probably making my hair go in all sorts of directions. My shirt rides up a bit and her eyes move to the bit of skin peeking out from underneath. I notice her gawking as I raise an eyebrow and smile.

_Caught you._

"See something you like, Bella?" She bites her bottom lip and nods. _Damn it, that's hot._

My eyes focus right behind her, where there's an acoustic guitar standing upright in the corner. Noticing my staring, she turns around to see what I'm looking at.

"You have a guitar," I state matter-of-factly. The closer I move, the more I realize that it's not just any guitar, it's a fucking Gibson Dove.

"I do," she says. I walk over to it and look at her for permission to touch it. "May I?"

She nods and I pick it up.

"Wow, this must be really old…" But still in great condition with a beautiful mahogany finish. The body is worn a little bit, clearly from extensive use over the years.

"Yeah, it used to belong to my grandmother. She loved to play, so my grandfather got her one when the Dove first came out. It's funny actually, because the only reason my grandfather got it for her was because there was a dove on it; she loved birds. She didn't know at the time that my grandfather had gotten her the rarest guitar around, though. It was around the time when Elvis was using it on stage, so it was crazy expensive and hard to come by."

"Well, yeah," I say, softly strumming the guitar. "These days they're worth over three grand, so back then…" I trail off.

"Exactly," she says.

"So she liked to play, huh? Is that where your love for music stemmed from?" I ask, sitting on her bed.

She smiles. "For the most part, yeah. She really loved to play though. She was a big Dolly Parton fan, so growing up that's all I heard when I went to her house. This one time, I think I was around 11 years old, I was really upset because the boy I liked didn't like me back. When I went to see her, she played _Jolene_ for me— probably not the best choice, considering what that song is about, but it made me feel better nonetheless. She actually sounded like Dolly. That day, she told me _'you have such fire in you, Isabella. One day this guitar will be yours…and while I won't be here when it's given to you, I'll be with you whenever you play it.'"_

"Wow…" is all I can say. "She sounds like she was a good woman." Bella sits beside me, watching me play.

"She really was and…I know she'd like you," she says with a slight blush. Even in the dim light, her face is beautiful when she blushes. "I think that's what really made me fall in love with music, you know? Knowing how much happiness it brought for her. When my grandfather died, her playing became more prominent. It was like her music was all she had, apart from my parents and I. She loved country music, but I've always been a sucker for rock n' roll. When I was in high school we were cleaning out our house and my dad found a bunch of boxes labeled _Old Charlie. _They were filled with records and posters and band t-shirts. He saw how excited I was when we went through all of it, so he gave it all to me."

"Sounds like your dad's a cool guy. Your mother has a heart of gold," I say, and it's true. Based on Bella and her mother, the Swans seem to be a wonderful family. Is it weird to think about our families merging together? Probably, which is why I won't voice it.

"Yeah," she says with a sigh, "she does have a heart of gold, but sometimes I think her heart is a little too big. And in a lot of ways, she's a little…immature? I guess that's the word to use. She's always had dreams of traveling, I guess because my grandparents traveled a lot in the seventies and she was always along for the ride. My mom's the kind of person who dreams of living a nomadic lifestyle but when she met my dad, she fell hard for him. He's always been the kind of guy to always want to stay in the same place and she bit the bullet for him, per se. I know she still wants to travel, but I know for a fact that she won't do it without my dad, and to keep her mind off of my father being away she overworks herself at the diner. I feel bad for her, which is why I decided to help her out."

I continue to strum and my strumming turns into the opening of _Jolene_, which automatically catches Bella's attention.

"You're a Dolly Parton fan?" She asks in disbelief, and I chuckle and shake my head.

"Come on, Bella, people who aren't Dolly Parton fans even love Jolene."

She smiles, closing her eyes, and she starts to hum.

_"Your beauty is beyond compare with flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you Jolene…"_

I wind the song down and start playing one of the band's songs, one that I wrote about her while being on the road.

"You inspired this one, and you may have heard it before…" I tell her.

_"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you  
is to hold her when I'm not around,  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
_'_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again…"_

She stares at me as I play and sing, tears gathering in her eyes. By the end of the song, she's a blubbering mess and I set the guitar down to hold her.

"Bella, please. I've made you cry enough, I don't want you to cry anymore."

She wipes her tears away and sniffles a few times. "It's funny that you played that song," she says, her voice still thick, "because I was listening to it on the radio on my way to work. They said that they sat down with you and talked about the song. Apparently you said it was written for someone very special. I had a feeling that it was me, but I just…"

"It _was_ written for someone special, Bella, it was written for you. Who else would it be written for?"

She sniffles again. "Apparently your publicist said it was written for your ex-girlfriend."

I scoff and shake my head. "Victoria _would_ say that— she's a bitch. She's the reason why stories are published about me. She'll do anything for publicity…she's even gone so far as confirming a relationship between her and I. Publicists are supposed to protect you, but all she does is help spread the gossip. She's denied it every time I've confronted her, but now I'm done with her. I'm _so_ firing her."

She laughs and it's one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard.

_I want to hear more of that. _She really is perfect; everything about her, and her laugh just radiates all over.

I push her backwards on the bed and start tickling her until she squeals.

"Edw…ahh…why are…you…tickling…me…? S-ss-s-stop! AHH! Stop!" I stop and she sits upwards on her elbows.

"I like the sound of your laugh. It's definitely better than seeing you cry."

Her smile fades and she looks into my eyes, never blinking. She's searching for something that I've never given anyone— she's searching for my love, and she's going to get it_._

I lean down to kiss her and her hands instinctively go to the hem of my shirt. Before I even know what's happening, my shirt flies over my head and she flings her arm around my neck, pulling me to her.

"Bella…I'm trying to be good here…" I mumble against her lips and she exhales through her nose with a laugh.

"Maybe I don't want you to be good," she says, moving her arm from around my neck and bringing her hands down to the zipper of my jeans.

_Well then…_

I pull her closer to me by her legs, eliciting a surprised squeal from her. Now that she's lying flat, I can have my fun.

"If anyone's going to be naked first, it's going to be you, Bella." I flash her a grin and she licks her lips in anticipation.

Leaving hot kisses down her jaw, I reach her neck. She moans and I know I've hit a sweet spot. I unzip her hoodie, slowly, kissing her all the way down as I go. Once it's off, I lift the bottom of her white tank top, kissing her creamy skin. Slowly, I push her shirt up until I slide it above her head and toss it somewhere behind me. Her black bra is the perfect contrast to her porcelain skin. I undo the button of her jeans and slide them down her legs.

_I want to enjoy this._

I sit back for a moment, admiring how she looks underneath me. Her chocolate brown eyes are filled with lust while she plays with the waistband of her matching black panties. She bites her lip naughtily and I lunge for her, kissing her hard.

_She's going to kill me._

Her hands work their way down my torso, lightly scratching me; they rest on the button of my jeans. After undoing the button, she eases the zipper down urgently, flapping my jeans open and she moans when I kiss the skin in between her breasts. Her arms wound around my neck again, pulling me close to her. We are as close as we can get and it's still not close enough.

She uses her feet to inch my pants down my legs, and I help her by getting them off completely. It's funny how the easiest tasks are the hardest to concentrate on when you're in the throes of passion. She spreads her legs, allowing me to rest against her center, and fuck me if it's not where I've longed to be for what's seemed like forever.

Both in our underwear, she starts bucking her hips for friction. I know she can feel how hard I am again— or rather, how hard I've been since I laid eyes on her tonight. I can feel her heat against me and it's driving me absolutely insane knowing that she wants me this much.

I start thrusting against her, and we both moan at the feel of each other. Before I make myself come in my boxers like a prepubescent teenager, I pull Bella up slightly, unhooking her bra from the back. Her bra joins the discarded clothing on the floor and I take notice of the tattoo she has underneath her left breast that I love so much. I kiss it hello and shift back up, my attention on getting her panties off too. I can't stop kissing her— _I'm addicted to kissing her. _Her panties go flying as well and I sit up on my knees, kneeling above her to get a good look.

When she's completely naked before me, my breath hitches at what I've been missing. With a devious smirk, she reaches up and grabs the waistband of my boxers and pulls them down without shame as my arousal bounces before her eyes. She licks her lips, and I almost cum at the sight of that alone. _Holy fuck, she wants me. _Keeping her eyes on me, her tongue snakes out and teases the opening and I hiss out loud. She then takes the head into her mouth, her tongue running all over it and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I pull away, stand up to fully take my boxers off, and settle myself between her legs once again…only this time, nothing in the way.

"You don't know how long I've thought about this," I breathe, and she moans as she wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer.

"Show me," she whispers, and I do.

I push inside of her, and we both gasp at the intensity. _Fuck, she's so perfect. _This girl was created just for me.

Moving inside her is unlike anything in the world. She is home to me.

"Fuck," she whimpers, raising her hips while I thrust hard into her, "so good…"

"You were made for me, Bella."

I'm not sure how, but she flips us over so that she's straddling me. My hands instinctively move to her hips, establishing a rhythm. She puts her hands on the brick wall above my head, riding me, taking me even deeper into her slick heaven.

"Oh, _shit_," she yells out, and I feel her tighten her muscles around me. _Fuck_. She moves faster while I grip the skin of her hips and watch her breasts move above me. She moves above me like a goddess with her mouth agape and her eyes shut as if she's savouring the feeling and I mentally snap a picture. When she slows her rhythm down, I take the opportunity to sit up with her still straddling me, my hands moving to her ass. She releases her sweaty grip on the wall and slumps down on me. I roll my hips and meet her every thrust while she pants into my shoulder. This entire year of wanting her, needing her, loving her and missing her is behind the power of my thrusts.

"Mmm, Edward…_oh,_ my god…"

"Bella, look at me." I slow us down and she opens her eyes and looks at me. I'm not going to last much longer, this I know.

"I need you to cum, baby…"

"Edward, I can't…too much…"

"No, baby, please. I want to watch you cum. I need to feel you."

I can feel her literally on the edge of her orgasm and I'm about to pop as well.

"Bella, look at me…_I love you_. I love you so fucking much. Cum for me right now…_please_…"

That does it. She lets out a gasp and as soon as I feel her muscles contract around me, I'm thrust into the most intense orgasm of my life. The intensity is so strong that I'm forced to close my eyes, as if I'm descending down a roller coaster and the only thing that will ease the pressure is closing my eyes. After the waves of pleasure are finished, our bodies are flushed and sweaty and the heat leaves us as I start feeling a bit cold.

Still panting, I fall onto my back completely satisfied and my heart bursting with joy. _This is what Cloud Nine feels like, I'm sure._

"That was…_oof_!" I can't even get my sentence out before Bella attacks me with fevered kisses, still straddling me. She leaves kisses all over my face, moaning out at every one.

"I love you too, Edward." My heart races at her confession as it hits me that I had blurted it out before.

"I love you," _Kiss,_ "I love you," _Kiss,_ "I love you…" _Kiss._

Stopping her, my heart racing as fast as hers, I grab her wrists and force her to look at me.

"Say it again, Bella."

She smirks at me and kisses me lightly on the nose, before she says, again, what I've been longing to hear.

"I love you, Edward."

_Ha! hold my Brain, be still my beating Heart!_

Boring into her eyes, I tell her: "I've been in love with you from the night I met you. You did something to me, you touched my soul in a way that I could never even express. I absolutely refuse to be away from you anymore, Bella…unless you ask me to go."

She smiles, obviously relieved. "No, I don't want you to go, Edward. _Ever._"

"Never again, Bella." I pull her in for a hug and she snuggles right in. We lay there in a complete comfortable silence until she speaks.

"Edward? You said before that you never dated anyone after that night, right?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, have you— I mean, have you, um…_been _with anyone?" _She's so cute when she's nervous._

"Yeah," I tell her honestly. "After you were gone, I tried getting you out of my system. I tried for a few weeks, until I just couldn't do it anymore. None of those girls were you, and I knew I couldn't pretend anymore."

She says nothing, only nods. I know she understands as she moves off me and lies beside me. I take notice of her tattoo again, and I reach out and touch it.

"Do you have any idea how much I love this? It looks so beautiful on you, Bella. When did you get it?"

"A few years ago. I went with my best friend Angela. She was with me the night I met you, if you remember."

"Yeah, I think I remember her— long black hair, glasses? I thought at one point she was a journalist or something. She definitely looked the part."

She laughs. "It's funny you should say that. That's actually what she's studying in school right now. Anyway, when I went to get it, she knew how nervous I was, so she decided to get one too. While I got a butterfly, she got a paw print on her foot, paying homage to her family dog that had recently passed away. Back then, she asked me why I was so adamant about getting a butterfly. I told her that I love butterflies because they start off as caterpillars— insignificant creatures that no one cares about. Then, when no one's looking, they change and blossom into these beautiful majestic butterflies, and suddenly, they're significant. I don't know…I just think about these things…"

I smile. "I like that, actually."

I hold her for a while, both of us being comfortably silent. I can honestly say that I've never been so happy in my entire life. Nothing has ever compared to this moment; fame, money, all of it. All I've ever needed in my life was this— _Bella. _

"We should probably go to sleep, it's late," I say, my body finally succumbing to exhaustion. I really didn't think about how tired I was, considering I was on stage only a few hours ago.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep," she says, almost a whine. I immediately pick up on what she means.

_She's scared I'm going to leave._

"I promise you, when you wake up I'm going to be here. There's no other place I'd want to be; I'm not leaving you, Bella."

She lets out a sigh of relief and it's not long before we drift off to sleep— my last thought lingering in my head.

_This time, I'm keeping my promise._

* * *

**Okay, I really did plan on this being updated sooner— like, _a lot_ sooner. I ended up taking a lot of extra shifts at work and I couldn't for the life of me dig this out of my brain and onto paper, per se. Please don't kill me. I'm also working on a new banner for this too, so I'll upload it when I'm done.  
**

**I've started writing the next chapter for Second Chances, so that will be the next thing to come!****  
**

**Thanks for reading, and as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
